


See No Evil, Hear No Evil

by Dark_Its_Skiieee, VeryLateTrash



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Engaged Matt Murdock/Clint Barton, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Its_Skiieee/pseuds/Dark_Its_Skiieee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Whoops my hand slipped. Paragraphs break up who wrote what starting with VeryLateTrash





	See No Evil, Hear No Evil

Clint was still a little shaken up, surprised at himself more than anything. He was sprawled out on his couch, one leg over the side of it, his arm draped over his eyes to block his vision. The sharpshooter considered his extraordinary sight to be the one thing really "super" about him, but it made stress even worse, what with all the irritating fluorescents. He doesn't remember exactly where he tossed his phone, but he assumed that it wouldn't be in good shape when he went to pick it up. He tried to take a few deep breaths so that he'd be better with Matt.

 

Matt had changed out of his suit for pjs when he got home from work. A loose tank top and silky bottoms hung on his hips as he went out to the livingroom where he heard Clint's heart clearly. He bounced down the steps to the couch, crouching next to his fiance, in attempt to not startle him he slow placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to announce he was there, knowing he didn't have his ears in.

 

Clint moved his arm once he felt Matt's hand on his shoulder. He slowly sat up and moved his arm so that he could see him. He gently set a hand over Matt's cheek as a little hello. Clint wasn't much a fan of speaking when he couldn't hear himself. Even when he had his hearing aids in, it was a sort of insecurity for him. He wasn't sure how he sounded to others and it, for the lack of a better word, sucked. He gave Matt a soft smile, for himself more than anything. Clint gave Matt's shoulder a soft, playful sort of pat, silently asking him to sit beside him. He hated the fact that he needed the comfort and relied so heavily on Matt, but...it was what it was.

 

Matt smiled, kissing the palm of Clint's hand that he set on his cheek. Matt had to focus his ears on something or he'd be uncomfortable with the sounds of the city, he chose to focus on Clint's heart and breathing like always. He sat on the couch with Clint, one leg tucked under him so he could face Clint to sign.

 

Clint let out another soft breath, moving his hands back to rest in front of him so he could sort out his thoughts before he started to sign. As much as he hated the memory of the events leading up to his deafness, there were opportunities that came up with it. He loved signing. It was the best form of communication he knew because there were so many times where talking hurt, even before he went deaf. Clint set his hands over Matt's, signing slower than he would with a seeing person. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this, Matty," he started carefully, forming the shapes of the signs against Matt's hands, looking up to him to make sure Matt could understand. "I just don't get angry much, but when I do, love," that one required that he bring Matt's hands closer to his chest, "I just feel so bad."

 

Matt relaxed at Clint's touch paying close attention to how his fingers moved against his own. He shook his head at the apology, not wanting to interrupt him but also tell him he didn't have to apologize for anything. He let his hands be pulled closed to Clint's chest as he 'listened' per-say to what he was signing. Matt started to sign back now saying the words aloud as he signed so Clint could read his lips in case he messed up a sign. "You don't ever have to be sorry. You're human, Clint," he loved signing Clint's name for reasons unknown to himself, "and humans are emotional. Do you want to tell me what made you mad? If there was a catalyst." He accidentally signed 'cat' instead or 'catalyst'. Matt's unseeing eyes stared somewhere on Clint's shoulder, as he wasn't wearing his glasses completely comfortable with Clint. He had been napping for a bit after he got home from work so he was confused as to what happened.

 

Clint felt a swell of pride at just the way Matt was able to understand him and respond accordingly, though there were some discrepancies in the signs. He knew how hard tactile sign was in general, so he was more than proud of Matt for knowing it near fluently. He wanted to just curl up in Matt's lap for a while, his face pressed to his neck, silent in the way that he knew he wasn't missing anything. In fact, Clint had gotten more and more used to the silence. Perhaps he had to be, considering what doctors had been saying. In just a few years, he was predicted to not be able to hear even with hearing aids in. Full deafness, full silence. It was a scary thought, sure, what with the missions he knew he'd still be doing, but even further than that, he'd just miss the sound of Matt's voice. Soothing when he needed it. Clint shook his head. Truth be told, this was why he didn't want to go to the hospital often. It just got worse and worse for him with each visit. But he hated how he got mad at his friends for it. They wouldn't have known. They couldn't have. But he got pissed at them for pushing him, anyway, and he desperately regretted it. Clint signed all of this to Matt, the fact that he'd gotten upset and why, and how shitty it made him feel. Truth be told, Clint was a little scared of himself at times. He just wanted to be a good person, and for the most part he knew he was one, but everyone has their moments, and he was afraid that he might have a moment that was too bad one day.

 

Matt nodded along, feeling for every word his partner had to say. Matt's features went softer as he practically hear the ache in Clint's heart that pulled his own heart too. When he was finished, the lawyer was at a loss for words so instead he pulled Clint, guiding him into his arm, desperate to hold him close at the thought of Clint's hearing totally gone. Matt knew that it was imminent but it still put a lump in his throat and a sting in his unseeing eyes. Clint being unable to hear him was the scariest thought that plagued his mind so he pushed it out by counting Clint's heartrate as he held him close.

 

Clint chewed at his bottom lip, pressing himself closer to Matt, his head against his shoulder. "'S har'er cause ya're still short." He spoke slowly so that his words came out right. Clint traced his fingers over Matt's upper arm, so appreciating the feel to them. "I really don' mind the deafness so much as just...n't bein' able to hear myself or you or anyone else. And...'m ju't upset at myself for lettin' it get to me this much." He glanced up at Matt's face finally and felt his stomach sink. He made Matt on the verge of tears and suddenly it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He sighed heavily, "'M so sorry, man. I ju't can't deal with this 'n my own right now, much 's I said I could. I gotta have you so I don't just...d' what they all said I would. Break." He shifted a little so that his face was against Matt's chest, "'Nd I really wish I hadn't gott'n so upset. I don't wanna....I don't wanna be mad...ever, really. My fatha' us'd to get like that and-" He cut himself off, mumbling something under his breath like Matt would understand what he meant. It was becoming all too overwhelming at this point. Once again, he appreciated the silence.

 

Matt took one of Clint's hands to sign one-handedly again he also spoke in case he messed up. "Clint, you don't have to be sorry for being human. This is a lot to take on by yourself, and now you have me to lean on when it gets too heavy... promise me you will when you feel heavy with this?" Before letting him answer he kissed the hand he was signing against. He wanted Clint to know he was here for him, all of the time. He wanted- no, needed Clint to know he would drog anything if Clint needed him, especially with heavy things like his hearing and his anger overwhelming him. Matt pressed another kiss that he hoped expressed that to him before letting his hand loose without fully letting go.

 

Clint just shook his head, not wanting to speak anymore, whether that be by signing or using his voice like he just did. He just pressed himself close to Matt, bringing his arms around his shoulders and staying like that for a while. After what felt like an eternity, but was realistically only a few moments, Clint nodded, bringing his hands back to cover Matt's, not to sign this time, but to just feel him there as he spoke, "I know, I know this. I really do. I just...Nevermind, you've heard all of that. All my reasons. Ya're a smart guy; I know you understand all of this. I just gotta...be as smart as you in that sense, I guess." He was searching for the right words to say, unable to really find them. He leaned his head against Matt's chest again, "Y'know, sometimes I think you're the only person in the world that's able and willing to put up with all of my...this. 'Nd that must make me the luckiest guy t' exist on the face o' this world. Clint Bart'n, luckiest guy ever." After a beat, he tilted his head, "Barton-Murdock? Murdock-Barton. You're the one with the great hearin', which sounds better?" He joked a little as he asked to lighten his own mood.

 

Matt snuggled against Clint waiting patiently for his response. He told himself, I will wait forever if only for this man in my arms, before Clint spoke again. Matt listened intently to every word smiling a smile that made the skin around his eyes crinkle up when Clint added Matt's last name to his own. Matt kissed him quickly before taking his hand again to sign his new favorite name. "Clinton Francis Barton-Murdock, music to my overly sensitive ears." He kissed the hand he signed against.

 

Clint brought a hand up to rake through Matt's hair gently, just needing the extra distraction from his thoughts. He laughed for a moment at that, genuinely happy for the first time since he slipped up earlier. "Yeah, 't does sound pretty nice. Also, I'll put 'n my ears again so you don't have to take time t' sign. I know it's hard." He was coming back down now, and knew that the sounds wouldn't be too much anymore. He'd be fine with them in again. After a moment of thinking, Clint added playfully, "Yeah, but too bad m' last name doesn't begin with an M. Kinda breaks your streak, Matty." He used the nickname gently while bringing one of Matt's hands to rest on his own cheek, seeking the comfort it brought him. "Matthew...what was it? Maurice Michael Murdock-Barton. That's-hun, I love you and all, but that's just bad." He kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

 

Matt leaned into Clint's touch against his scalp and enjoyed the sound of his lover's laugh. He nodded at Clint's comment about signing, he was right about it being hard but Matt knew it was worth it for moments like these when Clint didn't want to speak or have his aids in. He frowned, jokingly at his full name. He loved the way Clint said it desphow horrible it was in it's entirety. Matt laughed lightly, smiling as he jokingly said, forgetting to sign. "Listen here you little shit-" He paused thinking back over his words, panicking slightly. "Wait no! Shit, I'm sorry, Clint!"

 

Clint hummed, telling himself that he'd reach for his hearing aids on the side table in a minute but for now, he continued playing with Matt's hair. It was always so silky and soft, like those bedsheets that he'd placed on the bed for Matt. (Touches seemed to be particularly sensitive for Matt, so Clint had gone so far as to start moisturizing so that the callouses of his hands didn't bother him as much.) Clint blinked when he didn't see Matt's signs and had to focus on his lips, facepalming when he pieced together what Matt had said to him. He raised a finger to him, (guess which one), as if to say give him a moment. Clint sighed at himself, realizing after a beat that Matt couldn't see him anyway. He reached over to put his hearing aids back in, wincing at the initial squeal of them and then said to Matt, "Okay, look," he broke off into a laugh.

 

Matt cringed slightly, hearing Clint's heartrate and breathing catch slightly and his hand going up in front of him with his finger up before the false realization and sigh. Matt chuckled lightly, waiting for Clint to put his hearing aids in to apologize again. He let Clint have a moment to adjust to sound again before Clint spoke. Matt's jaw dropped. "And to think I was about to apologize! The betrayal, Clinton!" He laughed with his fiance.

 

Clint laughed a little with him, his heart fluttering at the sound of Matt's laugh. It was so nice and gentle and just...so familiar. He'd miss that laugh. Internalize it so he could keep it with him forever even after he started losing his hearing more. "Yeah, yeah, well, that's what you get for tryna apologize t' someone like me, hun." He leaned forward to pepper a few soft kisses over Matt's cheek, setting a hand over one of Matt's. "And, honestly, babes, ya shouldn't expect much better outta me." He winked, paused for a moment and then narrated, "I, uh, just winked at ya."

 

Matt returned a few of the kissed before laughing more, wearing another eye crinkling smile. "Sweetheart, I can hear when you wink and flip me off." He laughed, kissing Clint again, one of his hands finding it's way to the back of Clint's neck, twisting the hair at the base of his head.

 

Clint blinked after a moment, "Dammit, see, I sometimes have a momentary lapse where I forget you're blind and then I freak out, forgetting that you have those freaky senses. Forgive me, Matty, for I am a dumb." He softened a little when he could hear his own laugh, his own voice, it comforted him. Clint hummed a little into the kiss, setting his hands on either of Matt's shoulders.

 

 

Matt smiled against Clint's lips before pulling back slightly. "I forgive you, babe." He paused thinking back over how Clint phrased his apology. "Where you making a catholic joke there? If so, three Hail Mattys." He laughed lightly at his own joke, place three small kisses on Clint's cheek, jaw, and lips counting each time. "One." Kiss. "Two." Kiss. "Three." Finally on his fiance's lips.

 

Clint felt a lighter laugh bubble up and he grinned, "Wow, thanks." He then tilted his head, "Yeah, it was a joke and oh no, I ain't religious, but I know that was a pun and wow, dad joke material." He genuinely giggled at the soft kisses, "Wow, hot, funny, and a good kisser? I really know how to pick 'em." Clint rambled, it paired with Matt's presence grounding him after his panic from before. He thought again about how honest to God lucky he must be.

 

"Think I'm close to your level of dad jokes? Or will I always be 'lesser dad'?" Matt set his chin on Clint's shoulder, feeling the same amount of luck as Neena Thurman feels every day just being close to Clint.

 

Clint shifted to accommodate Matt's new position leaning on his shoulder. He shook his head, "Pssh, c'mon, I've been preparing these jokes since I was 25. You need to keep training to match my level, young padawan." He laughed at his own dumb joke.

 

Matt laughed lightly, understanding the Star Wars reference because of Foggy's interest back in their college days. "Will you teach me, baby?" He nuzzled into Clint's neck pecking him there unconsciously.

 

Clint felt his heart skip a beat, almost literally. He kept a hand carding through his hair gently even as his heart was racing because of Matt's words. He snorted, playing that off, "Yeah, 'f course." He brought his free hand up to rub at his temples.

 

Matt smirked, hearing Clint's heart speed up, seemingly proud of himself for having that affect with only some words. "Good." He kissed his neck again. Matt heard Clint's hand go to his temple. "Are you okay?"

 

Clint laughed a little at the combination of Matt's little smirk and the kiss to his neck. There was something about him that always cheered him up even in the worst of times. At the question, Clint simply nodded, "Yeah, 'm good, babes, really."

 

"You were rubbing you temple, do you have a headache, love?" Matt sat up and carefully placed his hands on both sides of his head rubbing his temples gently for him.

 

Clint snorted, leaning into the touch all the same. "Nah, nah, just, yknow, me and kids. Any mention of it, I just...yeah. 'M too old for that sort of thing now, though, and 'm tryin' to come t' terms with that best I can." He shrugged, speaking more straightforward now.

 

Matt thought over his words before he spoke hesitantly. "Well, there's.. there's always... adoption?" He made it a question in case Clint didn't like the idea.

 

Clint tilted his head, "I mean, yeah, and it's not necessarily the way 'f havin' a kid that was bothering me. Man, I've been on hormones for years, that ship has long since sailed. It's more like...'m 48 and am I okay with knowing that I'd be-" he paused a moment to do the math, "Jesus 66 before they turn 18." He ran a hand through his hair, "That's...Jesus Christ."

 

Matt fidgeted with the hem of Clint's shirt as he listened to him. "No one said baby?" He paused rethinking that. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a baby. I know first hand how much it sucks to be orphaned at like 10 and have everyone interested in babies not the blind boy who was pissed at the world. That's why I stayed at the church."

 

Clint looked down to him at that, it quirking his interest because-well, hey he definitely understood that. He'd been orphaned young, as well, and even though it wasn't a church and was a circus that had taken him in, he still understood how Matt felt. He turned a little so that he could give Matt a reassuring sort of kiss on the cheek before nodding a little. "Yeah...Ya got a point there, babes."

 

Matt gave him a light smile, leaning into his touch. "Glad my first hand experience helps." He leaned his head on Clint's shoulder again, squeezing his unseeing eyes tightly shut as he heard a car accident a few blocks away.

 

"Sorry, yeah, that came out wrong. But I get what you mean and I know how that feels and yeah, honestly, I'd be like...fully into the idea." He stayed quiet after a moment, especially after he felt more than saw Matt tense up a little. He gave his hand a soft squeeze, just a gentle reminder that he was there.

 

Matt was grateful for Clint's comfort when listening to the whole of Bed-stuy after losing focus on Clint's heart. He wrapped his arm around Clint's waist loosely and tried to regain his focus. The sound had temporarily overwhelmed him but being with Clint helped him refocus and relax into his shoulder.

Clint rubbed Matt's back, letting him lean against him as he wished. He said quietly after a moment, "You alright, hun?" A silent question as to whether he needed anything was implied, as Climt had gotten him things before when he needed them.

 

Matt sat up again keeping his hands on Clint's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, I'm alright now." He was focused on Clint's heart again.

 

Clint nodded, leaning into press another soft kiss to his forehead this time. "Alrighty, babes." A moment of quiet and Clint asked curiously, "Was it anything big out there?"

 

Matt leaned into his touch staying silent for a moment as he counted Clint's heartrate to ground himself. "Uh-" His throat felt hoarse for a moment but he continued. "There's a big car accident 3 blocks that way." He pointed toward where he heard it.

 

Clint nodded, "So, not the mafia, at least. That's real heavy in this area. Lotta shootouts. Anyway, uh, does anyone need help?" He'd subconsciously started slipping his foot under his couch to edge the bow he kept under there forward, but he stopped himself when he heard it wasn't crime .

 

Matt shook his head. "No, everyone is okay minus a fee broken ribs on the drunk driver, cops are already on the scene." Matt listened to the sound of handcuffs clicking onto the drunk driver's wrists and him being shoved into the cop car. Matt sighed feeling a bit more calm knowing he was in police custody.

 

Clint flinched at the mention of that. Too many bad memories with cars, from losing his parents to his father's drunk driving and then that guy that adopted them after...He shook his head, "Right, that's good. Good."

 

Matt heard him flinch, not commenting but taking his hand and giving it a small comforting squeeze. A yawn escaped Matt's lips before he could speak.

 

Clint shook it off, reminding himself that noone got severely injured and everything was okay with that situation. He brought himself back to Matt, tilting his head before realizing, "Shit, I'm sorry, you were sleeping before this. I didn't mean to cut that short."

 

Matt smiled softly, running his hand through Clint's hair. "It's okay, baby. I'm here for you." He kissed Clint's nose, carefully.

 

Clint leaned into his touch, "I know you are. You always are and, Matty, I love you for it, but I wanna be here for you, too." A gentle kiss to his lips, "Get some rest, Murdork."

 

Matt groaned slightly. "Come to bed with me? It would help me sleep." He placed his hand on Clint's chest over his heart, seemingly telling him that his heart was the only thing that would help him sleep.

 

Clint's expression softened even more, if that were possible. He nodded, "'F course, babe." He stood, guiding the hand over his chest to his lips, pressing a kiss on top of Matt's hand. "'M here, sweethea't."

 

Matt was aware of the heat in his cheeks forming a blush that surprised even him. Matt was amazed by Clint every day. He went with his fiance to their bed with the sheets that Clint had gotten him for Christmas early. The sheets that came with the ring on his finger. Matt smiled at the memories, kissing Clint's cheek. "I love you, Clint."

 

Clint went to their room, about to fiddle with his dresser so he could find a looser shirt to sleep in, stopped by the kiss to his cheek. He blushed a little, leaning back against Matt's chest, "Love you, too, Matty." That sort of thing never lost its weight on him. It was so light and obvious that he loved him, but at the same time, it was something so incredible to him that it grounded him.

 

Matt let him get changed despite wanting to stay pressed against him forever. Instead Matt crawled under the covers and waited.

 

Clint decided against a shirt, just wearing his sweatpants instead and crawling in bed next to Matt, opening his arms to him.

 

Matt curled up against Clint's side his head and hand on his chest playing with the small hairs there, a smile planted on his face.

 

Clint laughed a little, "Futz, man..." He trailed off, a smile clear in his voice. He rubbed his hand over Matt's back gently, "You're incredible, know that?"

 

Matt laughed, pressing a kiss on the spot of Clint's chest closest. "Futz, baby, so are you." He mumbled but clear enough for Clint to hear.

 

Clint snorted, "My word has been snatched by the best guy in the world. Is that even fair?" He laughed a little to himself, tracing circles over Matt's back gently.

 

Matt smiled up at Clint. "Fair is fair, baby."

 

Clint laughed a little more, resting his head back against the pillow. "Fine, fine, but does that mean I get to steal some cool lawyer thing from ya?"

 

Matt twisted some hairs between his fingers. "You can have my name plate from the firm."

 

Clint laughed, "First your name and then your firm itself. Clinton F. Barton, world's worst attorney at law. I'd just...Your honor, can I have a recess? Can I please have a recess? Your honor, please, my hips don't lie." He brought a hand to cover his mouth as he laughed a little at his own musings.

 

Matt laughed sleepily. "Don't forget to take your hearing aids out before you fall asleep, honey." He put his arm completely around Clint's waist, his ear on his chest, like always, as he starts to fall asleep himself.

 

Clint nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know. That was one time and I had to replace them. Sucked ass. And not even in the good way." He laughed at that, then hummed as Matt was obviously starting to drift off, taking out his hearing aids and closing his eyes.


End file.
